REASONWHO'S Return
Wow, I have not made a single REASONWHO or any fake creepypasta for 2 months, I almost forgot JURUmul80lol. But as always, here is the fake creepypasta story. A While. Hello, JURUmul80lol here. If you don't know me, by the name of JURUmul80lol, I'm a guy that was previously chased by REASONWHO for a couple of days, two months ago. I still can't think about what happened two months ago. It was very scary. If you did not see the original, I created a set of diaries while REASONWHO chased me. I'm writing this at the end of March. Two months, again, passed and REASONWHO seemed like he had not returned to plan to kill me or chase me as a target. This is just the beginning of this story. I just explained, now, I will show you my experience a week ago. It was shocking. The Returnal It was just a normal day on ROBLOX, I was playing a couple of games, except for one game, and that was REASONWHO's game. Then, just a few days from now, he messaged me "Why are you not playing my game again? Didn't I like your game? Then how about me?". I was very creeped out by the fact he noticed that he did not play my game. As one of my friends was talking about some kind of figure called 3id (the "monster's" abbreviation), I was interested, but I had to stay focused on REASONWHO, because I'm his main target. Great...Just brilliant. I wanted to help my friend defeat whoever this 3id is, but then REASONWHO might come out of nowhere and attack us all, either in reality or just this computer and two blocky guys. REASONWHO is very strange somehow. In my first story, he noticed that I figured his plan out, so maybe next time he won't notice, as long as I'm not in a joined game... Right? That's just the confusing part. But isn't it clever to just figure out someone evil's plan while your outside, so they don't locate you in a place and read your mind from reality? Maybe so. But he just looks so clever... Set of Experience Well, I thought that ROBLOX was a friendly website for kids... And bans bad people... Why have these admins not banned this guy by now? I was tired of the recent games I played, the only choice out of these games that got me interested was REASONWHO's game. I joined it. This time, it was different. Instead of weird NPCs saying "People are acting weird? A reason why? You.", It was replaced by scattered hats. On the baseplate, there was big text, which basically looked like a decal. Zoomed out it said, "These hats have a bigger meaning". More coming soon... If you are one of my friends remind me another time to do the rest of this. 5 MONTHS LATER... Hi guys. It's been 5 months straight and I have NOT said anything here. REASONWHO has been banned for some reason. I was not creeped out anymore! "I did it! He's gone!" That is. until I played a game related to the previously mentioned game. Again, reality, or two blocky guys. It still doesn't make sense to me. After 5 MONTHS of thinking about this story, he is just strange, like he's just there. He's still my main target. A day after This is insane. Somehow his "magical" powers seem to put his account back on the website as normal. Plans are getting insane. I just can't see life correctly now. Now I just see 3id, my friend, and REASONWHO in my mind. I know I was offline for 5 months, but why not get on ROBLOX? I had to take a damn break from all this creepy stuff. If I'm lucky he won't locate me right off the bat after 5 months. If so, I would not continue this. You would just see a video of some breaking news story saying I'm dead because of a strange monster. That did not happen, luckily for me. When it happened... Meanwhile, in a Discord voice chat... Friend: Isn't it stupid? Your just imagining things. Who is this dumb rumor about this so-called REASONWHO? WHO JOINED THE CHAT JURUmul80lol: What the heck? He is not my friend! Friend: Sure you just made a new account. Wait, I saw something. WHAT THE DISCONNECTED JURUmul80lol: Damn, he's in another VC, let me just- BANNED YOU FROM THE SERVER. LEFT A MESSAGE JURUmul80lol: Oh my god... *Loud breathing: JURUmul80lol: Well, I can just call my friend... FRIEND#177 JURUmul80lol: H-H-hello..? Friend: *Intense Screaming* Friend: AAAAAA--- *glitch noises* --- I CAANTTT-- *loud mumbling* ---- *glitched voice* -- AAAAAAAA-- Friend: Disconnected. JURU: Wth? My Revenge. I was shocked at first, cause I thought he exploded. I called his mom and she said he only spilled a bucket of paint all over his face, and now he's complaining about a monster... What? He wasn't complaining. but telling the truth. Why do parents not believe in modern monsters secretly targeting people on a kid-friendly site? (Which I had been thinking since the beginning of 2018.) 1 day later, Me. and my friend (who was not dead) washed his face covered in paint and searched the dark web. We did this at 1:45 AM. We saw a creepy Roblox site that explains every monster on ROBLOX. We saw REASONWHO, and clicked on him. It says once you have been targeted for 1 year and you have been killed yet, he will give up and leave the site where it is targeting people. Wait wait wait, you're saying he has targeted people other than me? I must be the lucky one! Just 2 more months and 10 more days until he quits!! I'm so excited! However, we still need to continue. Life can be short, but these creeps like REASONWHO make it longer. I hope I make it. My answer. There is 1 more month till March 14! But REASONWHO is trying hard to hack and target me! And also, that friend that I talked to? That was my other friend, not the one who confronted 3id, another monster like REASONWHO. Here are some downsides that make my day just crumple. I found out, REASONWHO gets more intense while it’s almost 1 year. I’m serious, he hacked both of my friends‘ accounts, including me. But, when it’s the last day REASONWHO can hack me (March 13th), I will put him red handed.